catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan Nursery/Archive 1
Cloverheart: Hello Acorncloud! I brought you some freash-kill.-sets down a small sardine- Not much prey today. Acorncloud: I see that. -sighs- Well, I hope we do catch some more. Robinsong: Hello Acorncloud. Your kits are coming today? Acorncloud: -looks nervous- I suppose so. Robinsong: Take this. -pushes herbs toward her- (guys, I'm not going to do it. It's awakward) Robinsong: There. Done. Now you have three, heathly kits. Acorncloud: Well, what should I name them? Robinsong: That's up to you. Acorncloud: Well, I'll name the tabby she-cat Brookkit, the ginger tom Firekit, and the tortoiseshell she-cat Skykit, because of her blue eyes. Robinsong: Brookkit, Firekit and Skykit. Perfect. Goldenwing: Hello. I'm Goldenwing, and I was directed in here. This is the nursery though, right? Fennelkit: Hi! Peachkit: *yawns, settles down in a nest and falls asleep*(If you read Riverclan camp, you'll know what I'm talking about) Moonkit: *pounces on Acorncloud's tail* Goldenwing: No, Moonkit. We don't behave badly when we're guests. I'm sorry, she's just exited to be here. Acorncloud: No, it's okay. *purrs* Goldenwing: your kits are adorable! Solarwind: *pads in, and nods to queens.* I've brought fresh-kill, we had a very successful hunt the other day *puffs white chest out proudly* Cloverheart: Hi! Queen, kits. any thing you need? Solarwind: *turns towards Cloverheart* I think I got it covered. (Solarwind likey Goldenwing right?!) Dawnfire: *pads in* Uh, Solarwind? Solarwind: *eyes brighten at Dawnfire's arrival* Yeah? Dawnfire: I think the Clan needs some fresh-kill. You want to go hunting? Solarwind: *purrs* Of course! Dawnfire: *amber eyes brighten* What are we waiting for? Let's go! Solarwind: *purrs in amusement, and runs out after Dawnfire, tail straight up in delight* Brookkit: C'mon guys! I'm bored! Any ideas on what we could do? Firekit: Ummm...Any ideas? Brookkit: The apprentices den! Whoa, we've never been in there... Firekit: You're right! C'mon guys! Skykit: You know, I have things to do, places to go, so I won't come with you guys. Have fun! And show Peachkit, Fennelkit, and Moonkit camp! Goldenwing: Don't get into any mischeif! Peachkit: I'll never get to sleep, will I? Shadowheart: "I know im not a queen, but I wanted to stop by and see how the kit are doing." Goldenfern: *looks up from playing with Acorncloud's kits* They're doing great! *purrs* Acorncloud's kits are so strong! And Goldenwing and Creamfur's kits are growing really fast! Shadowheart: *A deep purr rumbles in her throat* "Thats good." Shadowheart: "How are the kits?" She asks as she pops in with 3 fish for the queens and kits Goldenwing: They're up to mischeif, I just know it. Thanks! Shadowheart: *Purrs and pads out* Creamfur: drowslily lifts up head from nest, "Ah, what did I miss?" ---- Shadowheart: -Lumbers way in- "Hello." ---- Creamfur: *panting heavily* The kits! Their coming, noo... *lets out a small wail as a spasm pass'es through her* Dewspots: *rushing in* Oh, no! I'll get Robinwing right now! *rushes out* ---- Goldenfern: *pads in and breathes in milky scent* It is warm in here! Dawnfire: Yeah, it is! *begins to make a nest* Goldenfern: *helps Dawnfire* Dawnfire: There, that looks nice Goldenfern: *purrs* Thanks! Moonpaw: I made a nice nest right over here*jestures with tail to a warm part of the nursery* Goldenfern: Thanks, Moonpaw! *pushes nest over to Moonpaw's nest, combining the two* Ooh, this is nice and warm! Moonpaw: Thanks! *beams with pride* ---- Moonpaw: Here is your nest! all coumfy soft! Autumnfrost purred. "Thank you!" Blossomcloud wails in pain. "Robinsong! The kits are coming!" She wails. Moonpaw: I'll get the medicine cat!*rushes out* Blossomcloud wails again. Rubystar ran into the den, her eyes wide with worry. She lay down beside her daughter, and began to lick her pelt. "It will be alright, Blossomcloud. I promise." "I hope." Blossomcloud whimpers. Rubystar stroked her tail across Blossomcloud's tortoiseshell fur. Moonpaw: will this moss help?I soked it in the stream.*lays it down infront of Blossomcloud* Robinsong nodded. "Yes, it will. Now, I've brought borage and a few other herbs, so you may take them." Moonpaw: can I help? Autumnfrost begins yowl. "The kits!" Robinsong came running. (I ain't gonna do it!) Robinsong purred. "They are beautiful!" Autumnfrost purred. "The Brown she-cat with the white flecks down her back shall be called Fawnkit, the tortoiseshell she-cat Robinkit, and the mottled grey tom Pebblekit." Robinsong nodded. "Good names." (Wait! Blossomcloud has been expecting kits for weeks! And Autumnfrost just became mates!) Blossomcloud wailed in pain. "I think ones coming!" She yowled. Robinsong came running. "Yes?" Sugarbreath looked up in surprise. dawnflight: pads in dawnflight: hello i just wanted to see how the kits were doing dawnflight: hello, would any queen like some fresh kill dawnflight : Sugarbreath can i talk to you? Sugarbreath glanced up. Goldenfern glanced over at Dawnflight, and flicked her tail in greeting. 'Kit Chat' Fennelkit: (turns to Acorncloud's kits)''' '''What's your names? I'm Fennelkit! Brookkit: Well, I'm Brookkit, and this is my mousebrained brother, Firekit. pebblekit-Im actually with someone my own age! finally! Im pebblekit, nice to meet you! Peachkit: hiya! nice to meet you! My name is Peachkit! Moonkit: (squirms) I'm Moonkit! Stormkit was sitting down, batting at a moss ball Crookedkit was jogging around the nursery. "PREY!" he squeaked. Blackkit rolled his eyes. Waterkit rolled her eyes and padded out of the nursery, into the Camp. A butterfly floated in, and Robinkit pounced on it. "Gotcha!" she then padded up to Autumnfrost and said, "Autumnfrost! Look what I caught!" dawnflight : hello little kits dawnflight : Fennelkit! Category:RiverClan